


In The Depth of The Night

by enjoyseries



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Bath Sex, Broken Soul, F/M, Smut, a little bit of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoyseries/pseuds/enjoyseries
Summary: This is one of those shitty nights again and they are both wrecked. Finally they find something to numb the pain away.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Booker | Sebastien le Livre
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	In The Depth of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing these two, probably not the last. Let me know if you'd like a sequel to this.

**_Somewhere in the 1900s._ **

The team was back at one of their current safe house after a mission. This had been a shitty day, and everyone hadn’t said a word on the walk back. They were always attentive and supportive of each other, but in those moments, no one was the talkative type. The atmosphere was heavy, and the words were hanging in the air as if they were just waiting to be said and thrown at themselves like sharp knives.

_They failed._

Nicky and Joe retired to their room as soon as they got “home”. No matter what would happen in the day, these two would always have each other at the end of it.

Andy had preferred staying out for a little while, getting some more fresh air and enjoying a walk in the woods around the safe house. She was always using the _just making sure everything is clear before going to bed_ as an excuse for sneaking out of the house and have a little moment for herself. The truth was, as much as she loved each one of the boys, she sometimes needed her moments of loneliness. They knew the real reason, of course. But none of them would pick up on that little detail as they had far too much respect for their boss.

There was something special in the depth of the nights that Andy had learned to find quite comforting over the years. Something that would bring her mind at ease for a little while. Perhaps it was the significant silence of a world that was shutting down, letting quietness ruling over the streets plunged into darkness or the odd feeling as if time had suddenly stopped. She didn’t really know why, but she had always been a night bird ever since she was a child. 

She had gotten used to the loneliness. She was six hundred years old, and she had stopped counting all the nights she had spent on her own a long time ago. She’d been alone for so long, trying to find a purpose to her life, using her skills to do some justice and bring the good among the bad. It used to be just herself against the world. But then her path crossed Quynh's, and together they became one. She had turned out to be her most faithful and dearest ally, and most important: Andy wasn't alone anymore. She had finally found someone like her. Together they had travelled the world and had fought against countless dictators, barbarians, through centuries and lands. They had no idea at that time of how many lives they saved. Beyond being immortals, they had become invincible. Or so they thought.

They were both aware that one day, ill-intentioned people would try to harm them. But they were so sure they would never find a way to trap them forever. Quynh paid the heavy price for their recklessness. It was a lesson Andy had understood and a weight she would carry for the rest of her life facing eternity. After Quynh’s loss, she spent centuries searching for her, never giving up. She knew she was still alive, fighting for her sake somewhere and there was no way she would give her up. Yet time flew by, hundred and hundred more years and she was nowhere to be found. Somehow, she had stopped looking for her. She was still haunted by her memory during some nights, if not all. But she had gotten used to live with the nightmares.

Everyone of them got used to it.

It was one of the burdens of being immortal: having to deal with your own demons every day. There was no escape, and for a long time they took it as a punishment. Only Andy didn’t believe in any of that anymore. She had stopped believing in God a long time ago and had lost her quest on this Earth. She was so tired of this shit.

She was holding out for Nicky, Joe and Booker. _Book…_ She could see how tired he was, too. He would never complain, never was his type. Yet she could read in his eyes all the misery, the atrocity and horrors he had to go through in his life. She couldn’t imagine what he must have felt, falling in love with someone so deeply, starting a family, raising kids to finally watching them die powerlessly and having to live with that for the rest of eternity. Maybe this was why she was getting along so well with him. Because what she would see in his eyes, she had already seen it in hers.

After an hour, she decided it was time to join the boys back inside. Nicky and Joe were probably already asleep, and she had bet that Booker would be in front of the TV watching an old football game or writing in his notebook some stuff in French she couldn’t understand. But when she stepped in, she found him slouched on the couch. An emptied bottle was laying on the floor and another one was dandling in his hand. He was lying, taking all the space on the sofa, one arm bent behind his head. He was looking at the ceiling, quite lost in his thoughts and when he finally spotted her in his field of vision, he didn’t smile.

It was one of those nights. 

She stood there and they locked eyes, while he brought up the bottle to his mouth and took a long sip.

“You started drinking without me? How hurtful it is.” She teased him in a husky voice, as she finally moved towards him. He looked like a mess. She pushed his feet off the couch in a bossy way before sitting down next to him.

“You weren’t there.” He simply answered, straightening up in a sitting position, their arms touching. It wasn’t a reproach, mostly a statement. They stayed quiet for a while, before she stretched out her hand to grab the vodka from his hand. He didn't protest, even bringing it closer to her.

“The boys?”

“Sleeping, think so.” He mumbled.

She took a sip, and they were just sitting there enjoying each other company. She could tell there was still something bugging him, but he was probably too drunk to have a proper conversation. Or maybe she underestimated him.

“Do the sadness and guilt ever go away?” The sound of his deep voice pierced the silence of the room.

She couldn't expect much more coming from him. He was very good at pillow talk when he was smashed. She took a few seconds to think of something to say. But there was nothing good enough. He knew the answer already, the alcohol was just increasing the depressing and desperate feeling. Maybe he needed a lie tonight, but Andy wouldn't give it to him anyway. If he wanted someone to butter him up, she wasn't the right person.

“I wish I had an answer for that one.”

“That sucks.” He paused, before taking his bottle back. “This house sucks. Our lives suck. Everything sucks.” He grumbled a bit too aggressively. She didn’t answer to that, well knowing this was the liquor talking and there was no reason protesting over that.

“We could have saved them, I know that.”

Andy sighed. She had hoped he wouldn’t go on that road, but who was she fooling? This was all this mess was about anyway. He couldn’t help but feel responsible for the death of this mother and her child. She had known it would bring some trauma back on the surface right when she had crossed his gaze earlier on that field.

“We’ll never know, Booker.”

They'd arrived too late and nothing would bring them back, ever.

_They fucking failed._

He clenched his jaw, and she noticed his hand tightened around the bottle so much that she feared it would shatter in pieces.

“But why all of this, then? Why being what we are if we’re not even able to save everyone, uh? What’s the purpose?” He jerked slightly, turned his head to look at her. He was getting angrier with each sip of Vodka he was taking. He needed to let it out, and she simply sat there listening to him. “Our lives have been nothing but pain, death and blood for the past hundred years or so.”

He leaned over on his knees, deeply sighing. He took his face in his hands, still clutched at his bottle as if it was his lifeline. He passed his hand through his hair, gripping them and they stayed quiet for a while.

“Damn it, Andy. I can’t even remember the last time I’ve ever felt _happy._ ” He slightly turned his head to look at her above his shoulder. She tilted her head, smiling sadly. She ran her hand up his back while leaning towards him. Her hand then slipped under his arm and she snuggled slightly against him. She rested her head on his shoulder, her hand now wrapped around his biceps.

“I know.”

As he gently leaned his head against hers, he couldn't help but snort slightly. He found himself suddenly stupid whining like an idiot when she was probably feeling the exact same thing at this moment. She was just not showing it out. At least he had her, and she had him.

He straightened his head up, looked at the now almost emptied bottle in his hand before finishing it in one last sip, letting the alcohol slowly burning his throat down.

“I wish there was something to numb the pain that wouldn’t make us be drunk on full time.” He joked, in a hoarse voice. Maybe it was the fatigue or the few sips of his liquor that had relaxed her, but Andy started giggling quietly against his shoulder. Booker rather believed she just couldn’t resist his great sense of humor, yet he would never dare asking her fearing he would probably end up getting shot in the head.

They felt into a comfortable silence again, Andy thinking about everything he just said. He was right; there was a time, well before they bumped into each other, where they were both happy living their own life, not aware of who they were yet. It was so long ago it felt like a blurry dream. She tried so hard, but she never found that feeling ever again after that. They were both the same, each carrying their own burden on their shoulders. But they were tired, so tired of the pain that had become unbearable each time they breathed. There was this sense of emptiness that had been with them for far too long. And that void, none of them had really been able to fill it. At some point, when you had to abandon your family, the people you loved the most, without being able to give them valid explanations, without them being able to understand, knowing that you have made them suffer atrociously, well you cannot get out of it unscathed. There was this deep bitterness and guilt that was eating them up a little more each day.

 _Numb the pain away._ That’s what they’d tried to do, but obviously it was never far away. It was always there, somewhere, hanging over their head or chasing them. Booker had found a little bit of peace at the bottom of the bottle, while Andy… well, it was always messy.

When she couldn't do it anymore, she'd leave. She'd isolate herself, try to silence the fucking voices in her head with vodka or anything if it was burning her inners. She wasn’t talking much in these moments.

After a while he felt her shifting against him. She had rested her chin on his shoulder, and he could feel her eyes on him. He turned his head to lock his gaze with hers. They looked at each other, quietly and he saw something flinching in the deep green orbs of hers. Suddenly, the air seemed thicker, hotter, and without knowing why, his eyes lowered to her lips. He was too tired, too drunk to even try to hide his interest anymore. He wanted to say something, but nothing came out.

“I’m gonna take a bath.” Her voice cut the silence in the room. She pushed him slightly, before getting up on her feet. Without a word, he watched her leave.

Booker wasn’t sure at first. He wondered for a moment if his mind was tricking him, if he had really caught that sparkle in the corner of her eyes, if he really understood what she meant behind those words.

He then let his mind wander a few more seconds, imagining what would happen if he got up from that couch and followed her. He clenched his jaw, feeling the heat rising at his cheeks. He quickly banished these thoughts, this couldn’t be. It was _Andy_ , his longtime partner in crime, his boss and even though he’d never been able to suppress the undeniable attraction he had for her, he had never allowed himself to think of her that way. Not even during the darkest nights, not even during the times he was at his worst.

 _It’s Andy_. As he repeated those words in his head, a part of him also reminded himself that she was the only one capable of understanding his pain. They’d spent centuries together as a team, yet there wasn’t a time when he hadn’t felt like a loner. And she was, too. Nicky and Joe had and would always have each other, it was a fact. While he and Andy had only their grief and sorrows to keep them company. He then thought, would it be so bad that two human beings feeling miserable give each other some comfort in these dark times?

Maybe it was the last sip of Vodka he just took that gave him the courage to get up, or the growing curiosity that had finally won over his fears, yet he soon found himself walking quietly towards the hallway of the safe house. As he approached the bathroom, he heard her turning the water off. He realized then that he must have been lost in his thoughts, weighing the pros and cons longer than it had seemed. The door was slightly ajar, and he stopped closely behind, his forehead almost leaning against the wooden frame. He waited for a few seconds, his heart racing in his ribcage and pounding hard in his ears. He closed his eyes, trying to search for one good reason to get in. She was just on the other side of that door, naked and probably already soaked. He could think of plenty of bad ones, yet his heart wasn’t listening to them. Slowly, almost shyly, he grabbed the handle and opened the door. He couldn’t go backwards now, could he?

As he entered, he felt like an intruder, as if he’d witnessed something he shouldn’t have. She popped her head out of the water and leaned back up against the porcelain rim of the bathtub, her hands passing on her face and pulling her hair backwards. When she finally opened her eyes, she spotted him at her right. They locked eyes instantly, while she pinched her nose. He was stiff as a board, as if he wasn’t sure what next move to do. She was looking at him with so much confidence that he felt unsettled for a few seconds. The water was barely covering the beginning of her breast, but it was enough to make his mouth dry. Adrenaline was rushing through his veins as he got lost in his thoughts, trying to imagine the rest of her hidden body.

“Are you gonna stand there the whole night, or are you gonna join me before this water gets cold?” She snapped at him. He noticed the playful twinkle in her eyes, and the growing smirk at the corner of her mouth. He raised an eyebrow at her sudden outspokenness.

He didn’t wait any longer, locked the door quietly behind him and took a few steps forward. Still without a word, he took off his shoes and started unbuttoning his shirt. Andy wasn’t missing a bit, and she didn’t even try to hide it. Her eyes roved over his body, catching some glimpses of his naked chest, making him feel growing hot beneath her gaze. Booker would lie if he said he wasn’t enjoying this.

It didn't take him long to finally join her in the water, and she roamed her eyes up on his body once again, while he was stepping over the edge of the bathtub. Neither of them felt uncomfortable with their respective nudity. They’d gotten over it ages ago, and it wasn’t a problem for them anymore. Although exposing themselves completely naked to another person was much more intimate than anything else in life, but it wasn’t as if they were strangers anyway.

He groaned a bit when he immersed himself in one go in the hot water. A shiver ran through him, hitting every nerve with the temperature gap, so he dove into it without thinking, to feel it completely. He sat at the other end, facing her and he locked his gaze with hers. He’d put his arms around the edges of each side, and finally settled more comfortably. Her legs were trapped between his. There wasn’t much room, so they couldn’t avoid touching each other.

“This feels good.” Booker said, as his muscles started to relax with the heat. Andy didn’t answer but offered him a smile. She often used to take hot baths to soothe her sore body. Even though they were immortal and could recover quicker than anyone else, they could still feel aches and cramps for several hours after some fights. They were humans after all.

Andy grabbed a washcloth that was on a small stool next to the tub and dipped it into the water. Booker observed her as she started washing the dirt and dried blood away from her skin. He didn’t say a word first, but he could clearly see her struggling on some inaccessible parts. He pondered a few seconds whether he better shut his mouth or offer his help, but he thought that a little hand in this particular moment wouldn’t hurt.

“Come here.” He softly told her. She looked up to meet his eyes that were glancing at her with so much tenderness she could have killed him for that.

As she didn’t react, he stretched out his hand and raised his eyebrows at her, making her understand that he wouldn’t surrender. She held his gaze a little bit more, just to defy him but then she rolled her eyes at him. She finally gave in and handed him the cloth. The water had dangerously reached the edge of the tub as she was turning around, yet she managed to move nimbly until her back was almost touching his chest. He dipped the cloth back into the water and softly brushed it against her skin. He was so gentle and caring, it gave her goosebumps. She sighed, closing her eyes at the sensation. Booker could feel her relax a little bit more under his touch, and he knew it wasn’t in her habits to let her guard down that easily. But she’d always shared something special with him, a mutual grasp that was making her feel she could be just Andromache in his presence. She didn’t need to be strong or act like the boss with him. Whenever the pair was alone, it felt like she was just looking at herself in a mirror.

He was quite hesitant at first but the more skin he explored, the more confident he got. Her wounds had already healed, only the red stains were reminiscent of the bullets and knives that had cut deep through her flesh in the previous battle. He stopped for a moment, while his eyes fell on a large amount of blood on her shoulder blade. He wasn’t an idiot. Everyone in the team was aware that one day or another, one of them would never come back from death. It had happened before, and Andy was now the oldest of the group which meant… He couldn’t take his eyes off the blood, as if it was a painful reminder of how nothing in life was truly eternal.

She had felt him tensed in her back, and she knew exactly why.

“I’m okay, Booker.”

Her voice pierced his thoughts, and he felt like a child that I’d been caught doing something bad. But he quickly got a grip on himself and brushed the blood away.

“Yeah, you look like.”

Andy snorted at the sarcasm in his tone.

Suddenly, she felt him brushing the back of her neck with his thumb so lightly she wondered if she really felt that. But then his grip tightened a little bit more around her neck, and she felt his lips grazing her soft skin on her shoulder, right where she had been injured. She closed her eyes once more, enjoying the feeling of being _touched_ like that. Her head tilted to the right instinctively as he kept trailing kisses higher until he reached the spot below her ear. He cupped the back of her head in his hand, while the other one was softly caressing her skin along her left arm. She should have known better with him, because he was _Sebastien._ He was a gentleman and a romantic soap even though he wouldn’t admit it. She could feel the situation slip through her fingers; she knew it wouldn’t be _just_ physical with him. Yet she wasn’t minding at all right now, because he was making her feel things she hadn’t felt in such a long time that she didn’t want to stop whatever they were doing. This was all it was about, right? Numbing the pain, forgetting about the guilt, feeling something else than hurt.

She slowly turned around, steadying herself with her hands on his knees. They didn’t say a word, only shared a look filled with compassion and desire. It was an eternal dance between them, they never needed to communicate other than in silence. It was probably what she liked the most about him. She grabbed the cloth that had drowned at the bottom of the tub a long time ago and brought it to his face. His breath was caught at the back of his throat as he let her come dangerously closer, without flinching. Her hand cupped his face while she pressed the cloth with the other one against his cheek, trying to remove some of the dust that had gotten lost in his beard. He closed his eyes briefly, taking in this precious moment, when Andy was showing such a rare tenderness she had shared with only few people in her life. He felt lucky for a moment, knowing he was part of them.

Her hand had slipped behind his head, and she snuggled even closer to him. He could feel the weight of her, her body pressed against him and the soft pressure of her breast against his muscles. Her face was inches from his own, and she closed the gap before either of them completely knew what was happening. Their lips crashed in a soft and welcoming embrace. They kissed quietly at first, lips caressing, exploring an intimacy they had long imagined in their most unavowable dreams. While one hand slid up her back, sending shivers through her spine, his other one tangled in her hair, pulling some wet strands behind her hair. She tried to shift in a more comfortable position but it certainly wasn't the best place to get intimate. He immediately felt her frustration and suddenly grabbed her thighs to lift her just enough to make her slid on his laps, pulling her even closer as she was now straddling him. She clutched at his shoulders and moaned slightly in his mouth, totally caught out of guard. The abrupt jolt had made the water splashed on the floor, and they both froze while looking at the mess they just did. Andy bite her lower lip and turned her head to look at Booker’s face.

“Are you sure we’re sober enough for that?”

“Shut up and kiss me, Book.”

Booker surged forward, his lips slanting over hers and kissed her smile away. Her mouth opening almost immediately, he didn’t need permission and slid his tongue to meet hers halfway. This time it was different, slow and hot, hungry mouths against each other.

His hands ran down her body, his self-control fraying fast as she deepened the kiss. Her pulse raced as his hands slid to her low back, pulling her even closer to him. They both moaned as she grinded her hips against his, desperate for some sort of friction. She could feel his hard arousal rubbing against her center and she was getting impatient already.

Her hand trailed downward, caressing the V-shaped muscles of his lower abdomen. His muscles contracted under her touch as she was getting closer the spot she desperately wanted to reach. But before she could touch him, he abruptly grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand out of the water. He firmly held it between their bodies.

He tilted his head back, breaking the kiss which caused her to moan in disagreement.

“Not so fast.” He said, as they were both panting heavily.

“I want you, _now._ ”

She looked into his eyes, the intensity burning through him.

“There’s no fun in rushing.” He growled, leaning forward and trailed kisses on her jaw, her neck, moving to her throat below her chin. He was tasting her skin, kissing her body hungrily but oh, so slowly. Too slowly for her and the feeling of his mouth worshipping her was putting her walls down, one after the other. Her brain couldn’t function straight, her abdomen was burning with desire and her inners were aching for him.

Booker didn’t want this to be a quick shot. As soon as he had laid eyes on her completely naked in that tub, he knew he wouldn’t be able not to touch, taste and kiss every inch of her body. He wanted to feel, and she was all he needed right now.

He leaned them slightly forward, and she arched against him as his hand cupped her breast. His thumb brushed over her nipple and her head lulled back, while she firmly gripped on his neck. She was breathing heavily, feeling the heat building up inside of her. He knew it wouldn’t be easy to make Andy let go, as she had always been in control of everything. But tonight, he was determined to make her loose it all.

His head lowered until his mouth found her breast and he started kissing, devouring her smooth skin around the peak. He took his time savoring her, toying with her senses. Their current position wasn’t letting him much space to explore her body, yet he could feel her twisting under his touch. There was something intoxicating knowing she was there, in his arms, offered to him, bare skin to bare skin. And the way she was responding to each of his kisses, each of his caresses, proved him that she was probably feeling the same in this very moment. Or was it just a purely physical reaction?

Andy decided it was enough for now, wanting to take a bit of control back. She gripped his hair through her fingers, pulling his head back and kept it up while she started kissing his sharp jaw, nibbling his skin, his beard, tracing a line until she reached the spot below his ear. Her hips bucked against him once more, thrilling at the heat. She started moving her pelvis slowly, almost imperceptible, to feel his length rubbing against her pulsing core. Yet, he immediately felt it and a sudden moan escaped from his throat. The wait became almost unbearable.

He gripped her waist and pressed her down as his hips slightly bucked up. His hands delve into her hair, guiding her mouth back to his as he finally teased her entrance. Their lips met with an animal intensity and she closed the gap between their bodies. The water created no friction between them and so he sunk into her in one fluid movement. She moaned against his mouth, savoring how he filled her up, his length pushing against her inner walls, her muscles already contracting around him. His hands slid to grab her face, pulling slightly away just enough to breathe, their foreheads still touching. They were so close their breaths were mixing with each other.

“Is that what you wanted?”

“Yes…” She breathed out, slowing moving her hips to adjust to his size. She didn’t except him to be this large, but no one would hear her complain. It didn’t take long for her to acclimate, and she suddenly went up and then down. They locked eyes and she did it again, taking him deeper inside. Booker’s hands found her hips again and helped her find a steady pace. Pleasure surged through her body, drowning her in ecstasy. Everything was moving so fast and he couldn’t keep up, couldn’t catch his breath, couldn’t _think._ The water was sneaking between their bodies, circling their shapes but they didn’t care about the mess they were creating around them, only their own pleasure mattering right now. She started to go faster, keeping the movements deep and intense, his hands grabbed her ass, moving her buttocks in sync. 

“You’re so damn beautiful.” He hissed, relishing the scene playing in front of him.

His hands slid up her back, and he pressed her against him. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, hiding her face into his neck. They were so close, almost forming one body. Her breathing was getting louder with each thrust, and when he pushed deeper inside of her before she could go back down, she gasped. Andy usually wasn't much of a vocal, but he was so deeply inside of her, guiding her towards the edge, that she felt as if she could lose herself in this moment.

Suddenly, she rolled her hips even more forward creating a new whole friction as her sensitive spot was now rubbing against his pelvis each time she was going up and down on him.

“Ah… fuck.” She frantically breathed out in his ear.

Booker buried his face in the crook of her neck, gently nibbling at her wet skin as he felt her body trembling, her nerves shocking her with stronger waves of pleasure building inside her. He knew they were both so close from relieving the tension. He could feel his own blood boiling inside of his veins, his groin pulsing faster inside of her and her inner muscles contracting without control.

He tilted his head back, meeting her lips halfway in a fiery kiss. She moaned, pulling away just enough to breathe. Forehead against forehead, they couldn't hold it anymore. Her walls clenched and Booker pulled her hips down, again and again, their bodies trembling under the overwhelming strength of their orgasms. The climax hit them hard, making their vision all fuzzy, stole their breath away, and filled them with emotions that they hadn’t felt in a very long time and almost forgot about. In one last thrust, they both came together as groans and moans could be heard in the room. She kept moving slowly, until the very last wave of pleasure disappeared and finally collapsed against him, both panting heavily.

That night, when Booker wrapped her body in a large towel and encircled her in his arms, they didn't share a word.

That night, when he dried her off, frantically rubbing her back with his hands while she was cuddled up against his chest, they didn't share a word.

Later that night, when she gently kissed him one last time on the mouth before parting away in their own rooms, they didn't share a word.

They both knew what had just happened and didn't need to put words on this. They were just two broken human beings who had drowned their sorrows in each other, in the depth of the night.


End file.
